


Light of the Dragon

by cybernya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Within Canon, EnnoTana Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Tanaka has an urgent secret - but it seems Ennoshita has one of his own.Day 2 of EnnoTana Week: Magic





	Light of the Dragon

“You have to keep this a secret...” Tanaka said, voice hushed as they ducked into the volleyball club room. 

It was well after everyone had left, the third years being the first to leave. The second years - Sugawara, Sawamura, and Azumane - had left after taking care of the court and the club room. The hallways were silent, echoes of footsteps long gone.

“You know I’m good at keeping secrets!” Ennoshita smiled, head tilted out of curiosity. His smile faltered for a moment as he noticed how skittish Tanaka looked, wringing his hands nervously. “...what’s going on?”

“This is only - an’ I mean only between us. I trust you with my life —“ Tanaka said quickly, leaning against the wall of lockers.

It was through the volleyball club that the two had met, along with Nishinoya, Kinoshita, and Narita, the three other first years that had so far stuck it out. Their bond seemed... special, for some unspoken reason. Despite being in different classes, as long as time allowed it, the two boys spent their time together. Often joined by Nishinoya, their study sessions usually became more of a practice session than anything. (There were also times, though not as frequent, where Ennoshita was able to use them for his special projects - films that sat on a private NicoNama channel until he deemed them worthy for release.)

Concerned, Ennoshita opened his mouth to respond but Tanaka put his hand up. There was a gleam of pointed teeth and Ennoshita chewed on the inside of his cheek, silenced.

“And because I trust you with my life, I trust you with this.” He seemed solemn, though a slight twinkle appeared in his eye as he pulled his shirt off. 

As Tanaka turned towards Ennoshita, his bare back flickered to life, revealing an intricate dragon tattoo. It moved, extending his legs and wings through what could almost be described as stop-motion. Tanaka braced himself for some reaction of horror, but what came out of Ennoshita’s mouth surprised him.

“You know, I’m not surprised.”

He turned around, bewildered as Ennoshita chuckled. 

“I know, not the response you probably wanted! But it explains — wait, wait —“ Ennoshita stopped himself, moving to close the blinds. “Now that it’s safe for me, I have something to show you.”

The club room darkened for a moment before Ennoshita’s wrists lit up, beads of light circling around them like bracelets. 

“It’s not always this strong. I have you to thank for that,” he grinned, opening his palm and offering more yellow-gold light out to Tanaka.

Tanaka looked from his friend, to the light, and then over his shoulder to his tattoo, which seemed to be moving a bit faster.

“It seems we’re both ... different,” Ennoshita said quietly, threading the light between his fingers.

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Tanaka erupted, throwing his hands up in the air. 

Ennoshita chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as his friend scowled.

From that day on, the two so clearly bound by magic became inseparable.

Tanaka noticed the glow Ennoshita had around him more often, and how well his films turned out. It was with his encouragement that the light-bearer finally published his first film on NicoNico.

But leading into their second year in the volleyball club brought trouble - there was less time for Tanaka to flex his wings, feeling stifled and irritated with the hardcore practices. Ennoshita was slowly losing his light - and Tanaka noticed.

The shorts they produced in the little time they had between practice and school suffered greatly; while the writing quality was the same, the films had a darker appearance. 

“Chikara, listen, don’ force yourself —“ Tanaka started, hands extended at his sides. 

“Don’t force myself? Don’t force myself to do what? Exhaust myself at practice every day? Overwork myself so I can get into good classes for next year?” His tone was bitter, and it was clear he was tired. The aura around Ennoshita shifted - gold turned dark and alarms went off in Tanaka’s head. 

“Oi, calm down —“ Tanaka hissed, watching as purple started to swirl and the lights in the room flickered. A lump formed in his throat as he watched the fear spread across Ennoshita’s face.

“I’m quitting the team. I can’t do this anymore,” he said, taking deep, uneven breaths as he clenched and unclenched his fists. The lights came back, no longer flickering and they returned to their stable glow around his wrists.

That night, Tanaka took off, shifting as fast as he could to clear his head. What could he do to help his friend? The darkness that flickered earlier concerned him…

For the next two months, Ennoshita did nothing but focus on his schoolwork. His light did nothing for that time, sitting dim around his wrist as he ate yet another pudding cup under the air conditioning of his home. He wondered what it would be like, to continue on like this - he’d have more time for his films, though he hadn’t touched them for weeks…

And then it dawned on him.

His life was nothing without Tanaka. 

Ennoshita had realized that he was the brightest with the dragon he was practically bound to. But without the volleyball team, he seemed to be avoiding those on it.

Tanaka especially.

It wasn’t his brightest move, seeing as he always felt so drained when he came home from school. Yes, the advance classes were easy… but they almost put him to sleep. Volleyball - and Tanaka - kept him going. He needed them in his life. 

Fate agreed; and in the following years they would see why. 

When Ennoshita returned to the volleyball club room, he focused on Tanaka and Tanaka alone. The two shared a powerful hug in the privacy of the empty room after practice, a bright light emitting from Ennoshita’s wrists. The darkness was gone, and Tanaka was grateful.

In the next months, Ennoshita not only regained his glow that only Tanaka noticed, but he published five completed films to his NicoNico channel, involving those from the volleyball club and from other schools. The first years seemed overjoyed to be involved in the projects, and Tanaka could hardly hold back his smile when he watched Ennoshita work his magic.

“Should I get Kiyoko and Saeko involved in this next one?” Ennoshita asked, leaning back in his chair. 

Tanaka nodded excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. “ ‘course! With those two, there’s no way it’ll fail!”

“Good point, we do get a lot of comments about Kiyoko,” Ennoshita hummed, tapping his fingers against the desk. 

Tanaka shot him a toothy grin, suggesting something beyond his words as he hopped to his feet. “What about — fantasy! You always make such good fantasy movies!”

Ennoshita chuckled as he watched Tanaka, quickly following him out of the house. 

“I know! Get me an’ Noya — call it The Light of the Dragon!” 

They both laughed as they sprinted towards a secluded park, eager for what the night sky held, Ennoshita’s wrists sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to push myself for something a bit different! 
> 
> Happy EnnoTana week!!!


End file.
